101 ways of catching up
by SerFrost
Summary: I will put my drabbles here. I ma trying my best to write some one-shots of my OTPs at this story. Though mostly would be an AkaKuro. But as I say DRABBLES! There would be: Aokuro, kagakuro, Aokaga,Midotaka and every pair I couod make story for.
1. First way

A/N:

Hello everyone, to those who have read Missing links, True side, Akashi's ghost and waiting for the update and to those who are waiting for the AoKaga (part two of Kuroko's birthday) sorry but it would take a long time before I can update those. You see, my laptop was stolen when a thief got inside our house in the middle of the night. Scary as it may be, I woke up when he was inside my room. Sadly, the files I was supposed to update those fictions were not saved on my flash drive. So yeah, I am rewriting everything first.

As sign of apology I will be glad to present everyone a one-shot AkaKuro.

(=)

It had been years since the night Kuroko Tetsuya had beaten Akashi Seijuuro at the winter cup finals. He can still remember that night clearly. The ex-captain of generation of miracles was bowed down the whole time the winner of the match was being announced. No one knows whether Akashi was just silently completing his lost or whether the red head was crying from his loss.

It was guilt that made Kuroko leave the sport he loves.

It was guilt that made him leave anyone who have any connection to the sport.

Kuroko knows and admit that the guilt was not winning the game and beating the ex-captain of the G.O.M. It was the guilt from hurting the one he love most.

The one person who saw the capability in him. The same person who showed him on what he can do. The only person who made Kuroko welcome at the basketball team using Kuroko's very own skills.

Kuroko knows that he had made a haste decision that time. So now that a few years have pass since that time he had decided that it was time to go back to japan and face the people he had left behind.

And the first on his list is Akashi Seijuuro.

(=)

Kuroko looked at the huge building at his front. The teal-haired boy knows that a few years had already passed but it was not that long for Akashi to really handle the Akashi corporations. From what he heard Akashi was one-step away from taking his own father's business away from him. Kuroko knows that it was stupid of him to just show up at the place without appointing any schedule ahead for meeting Akashi. Akashi should be a very busy guy and would have no time to see the very guy who plotted his defeat years ago.

Afraid that his going here would do no good to the relationship he had damaged he turned his back away from the building deciding to leave the place for now.

Kuroko made a vow that Akashi would be the first person he knows to see him back at Japan. So until Kuroko is backing out from meeting Akashi he could meet no one else.

He was steps away from totally erasing his presence from the place when he was stopped from a shout belonging to the person he thinks that hate him.

"Hey! Tetsuya!"

Only one person calls him that. The thought that that person still calls him that way was enough for him to put a smile across his lips. He looked around the place wasting no time to look for the source of the sound.

(=)

It had been years since Akashi Seijurou experienced his first loss and it was a long time ago since he saw Kuroko Tetsuya. The person behind his loss that time but now Akashi knows that the person really behind his loss was Akashi himself. It had taken him a day to accept the fact. Yes, it was just only for a short period of time but it was long enough for Kuroko to cut all ties with him and everyone else- if everyone was telling the truth.

Akashi does not have the habit of looking outside from the glass wall of his office but since the start of the week he always found himself looking at the street at the front of the corporation. It was as if some element were pulling him closer to that place. However all the paper works were waiting for him to be done. He was supposed to look one last time at that particular place when one familiar teal-haired guy crossed his line of sight. Akashi right away made his way outside to reach the guy not wasting any second to make sure if the guy was the person he was looking for.

"Hey! Tetsuya!"

He shouted the moment he set foot outside the building. He did not even wasted any time to look for the familiar baby blue hair and eyes. He depended upon Tetsuya to hear can always find Tetsuya anywhere he goes and it was the same for Tetsuya. Tetsuya can always find him anytime and anywhere.

(=)

A/N: yes, I am cruel to end this now. I don't know whether to continue this or what. This is why I hate writing one-shots. It makes me want to do something deeper. Then again to those waiting for my update, I will try my best to update whenever I can get hold of my sister's laptop. I will be like a ninja since no one knows my identity here at the internet.

-SerFrost


	2. second way

He's the top student, the student council president, the basketball captain, the shogi club president, the heir to the famous vast empire. Anything you ask for he has. Well, anything that's good and not bad. The epitome of perfection is what everyone calls him. Anywhere he goes, attentions of the people around focuses on him.

Every girl wants him and every man wants to be him. It might be clich but it is true.

That man is the man that everyone respects.

That man is Akashi Seijuurou.

And to Kuroko Tetsuya, there would be no way to attract his attention even if it would be just a flick of his gaze. Yet Kuroko Tetsuya had admired, respected, liked and loved him in ways more than one. Kuroko knows that, everyone that he trusted and considered as friends know that.

Kuroko continued pretending reading the book at his hands when in truth is that he's only spying on Akashi, yes, the man his self, who was busy looking at some shelves as if searching for something.

Kuroko quickly put his attention back at the book he was holding and acted as if he was doing it all along when he saw Akashi look by his way.

_**Did he saw me looking at him?**_

He started to freak out when he saw, by his peripheral vision, Akashi walk towards him. He was too busy freaking out inside that he had not heard the question Akashi asked.

"Wha- what?" He stammered.

"I said, can I borrow that copy of romeo and juliet?" Akashi repeated his question earlier.

Kuroko handed the book to Akashi, wondering on how the nine other copies of Romeo and juliet be borrowed all at the same time.

"Is it okay?" Akashi was referring to the book he had just acquired from kuroko.

Kuroko nodded, "that's fine, I was just repeating it. I wanted to read this anyway." He showed Akashi the other book at his front. Another book that's another work of William Shakespeare.

"Thanks."

"Don't mind it." Then Kuroko started reading, or rather started pretending reading. There's just no way that he could read anything because of the fast rate of his heart beatings. Heck, even if a million dollars is offered to him, he couldn't even get a single word to read. Especially now that Akashi decided to take the seat at Kuroko's front.

Kuroko would have already jump to joy but of course he could not do that when the reason for his joy is still around. Kuroko secretly look around, wondering if the ibrary is full, that would be the first time that the place is full without the final examinations going on. The sight that he saw did not answer his questions at all. The people in the library only consisted of two or three students. The only member of the library commitee at present was Tetsuya himself. He's assigned for the closure of the library every Wednesday and it's opening every Thursday. Many would have hated the scheduled but that was the only day that he could see Akashi the longest and not worry for suspicions to arise arise. So he really doesn't mind if he's late to go home and early to rise the next day.

"Have you really finished reading this?" Akashi asked Kuroko breaking the silence and Kuroko's thought.

"Wha- uhmm, yes, why?"

"What do you think of this book?"

"As what everyone says, romantic, sweet.." Kuroko blabbered on. "How about you?" it was too late when Kuroko realized that Akashi had just started reading the book.

"Stupid." Akashi answered bluntly.

"Why? Anyone would like a relationship like that." The fast beating heart of Kuroko had finally returned to normal.

"Do you?" Akashi put the book down and stared straight at Kuroko.

"Well, yes of course, I would like to experince the mutual feeling that both of the main characters felt." Kuroko said absentmindedly, not realizing that he was referring to his feelings towards Akashi.

Akashi noded his head but the way that silence had filled up the space made Kuroko know that the red head's opinion with regards to the story remains the same.

"Look, it's like this, imagine you're Romeo and I'm Juliet. Ask me out." Kuroko started explaining, the nervousness he was feeling a moment ago completely gone.

"What?"

"Ask me out." Kuroko was too busy on thinking on how to explain things to Akashi that he had not noticed Akashi's surprised look.

"Will you go out with me?" Akashi asked, going along with Kuroko.

"Of course, you don't even need to ask." His act going out of hand, Kuroko took Akashi's hand. "That's the way Juliet would reply."

"Wow,what strong heart beats." Akahi commented.

"It's not mine." the blunette quickly denied and tried to let go of Akashi's hand but the red-head's grip was too tight, making Kuroko unable to do the particular action.

"It's mine." Akashi smiled. He stood up and looked at Kuroko as if waiting for him to do the same. "Let's go, isn't it time to close the library now?"

Kuroko just stood up and started following Akashi.

"I'm going to borrow this and see if I could see the romence and sweetness you told me about at this particular book."

"Okay."

"Remember, I already asked you out and you already said yes."

Another nod of affirmation from Kuroko.

Everythig else had happened so fast that Kuroko had not been aware of everything else until he had arrived at the comfort of his bed.

(=)

At the very next day Kuoko saw Akashi waiting for him at the front gate of the school.

"I still don't see it but Tetsuya, Do you want us to be Romeo and Juliet?"

Kuroko shooked his head. There are many questions that's bugging Kuroko's mind. Some of hese might be; How Akashi knows him, his name and many more but Kuroko is sure of one thing and one answer.

"No, you and I."

(=)

A/N:Sorry for wrong grammars and typos. Sorry if Kuroko's explanation does not make any sense or what (i'm more at Akashi's side). I just want this story out of my system. I am thinking of putting Akashi's point of view. It all depends on your reactions guys.

To those who are waiting for my updates. Maybe I will update Missing links tomorrow or next week. It all depends on my schedule.

R&R

-SerFrost


	3. Third way

Many may have seen that Midorima would take a serious profession at the future, a few rainbowheads also thought of this, but few only knew the real reason behind. The rainbowheaded freaks, Midorima had known since middle school, also knew the truth. Most people sees Midorima as an uncaring guy, his close friends knew that it was just Midorima's outside shell, thay have often referred to this as his tsundere side.

Kazunari Takao also called this as his tsundere side. Even though the green haired guy continued pushing away Takao's friendliness towards him, the raven haired guy did not gave up. After Takao's continued pushing his feelings towards Midorima and midorima's continued attempt of pushing Takao's feeling away from him, his shield finally broke down and Takao was able to become Midorima's constant companion. unknown to the two,because of their play, their relationship had become somewhat deeper.

Years went on with the two constantly with each others company. Some had said Midorima had slaved on Takao too much, Midorima had not bothered to clear that misunderstanding up. Takao took it as Midorima's tsundere side showing up. Only him, Midorima, and god knows that Midorima have always done his fair share of work.

When both had graduated at their school both had wanted to continue playing basketball at the university they were both going to attend. Weird as it may be, the basketball club had wanted a full body check-up. Where every details had been so important that they even asked for X-rays, MRI, CT scan and many more. Many had hated the long procedure. Takao hated it too but through this test he discovered the peril ready to take his life away. Because of the illness, he was not accepted at the basketbll team. Midorima had been devastated and had wanted to quit the team too but Takao prevented him saying that, lying that, he was just not good enough. He asked Midorima to continue playing the sport,to continue playing for him. Midorima listened to him and said that his every win would be because of Takao's support.

Until Midorima had discovered Takao's illness. Takao was not able to hide his secret. Especially when the signs for the treatment for his illness were showing; loss of weight, lack of appetite, hair loss and many more things and words that had never been Takao. Right then and there when Midorima had been sure of Takao's condition he quickly left the basketball team and decided to study medicine to be the perfect oncologist for Takao. Takao, once again, tried to stop him, saying that the illness can be treated with the right therapy but Midorima's decision had become engraved in stone when Takao had been informed that his illness had continued to progress.

Midorima tried his best and focused on studying to be able to find the permanent cure for Takao's illness. All of his time was spent for Takao. His free time also cosisted of Takao. Midorima had studied so hard and had tried his best. Midorima gave up things not concerning Takao's health and condition. Some may have even said that he had given everything up. Unfortunately and sadly, Midorima's everything was not enough for the illness to be gone. But for Takao, Midorima's everything, had been enough and he might have even said, at one point, that it was too much.

Takao had been able to live another year since the discovery of hs sickness, one full year that consisted of Midorima always at his side. one happy year despite the illness going haywire at his body and health.

At Takao's last day, his breathing had been so labored back then that Midorima had even called it the worst way of breathing in human history.

"I give up." those were Takao's last words.

It had took a few moments, when Midorima heard Takao's lifeline produce a sound, a signal, that Takao's heart had stopped, before Midorima was able to move and called the nurses and doctors close by.

Everyone heard him call for help, everyone heard him scream, everyone heard him beg, everyone heard him plead, everyone heard him swore but what had surprised and made everyone tried their best to revive Takao were his next words.

Takao, on his last seconds, also heard Midorima call for help, scream, beg, plead, and swore but what had mattered the most were Midorima's encouraging words.

"Don't give up, if you can't breathe, I will breathe for you."

Those few words had put a smile on Takao's lips. He would really want to live and be forever at Midorima's side but he knowsthe limit of his body. he knows that when it is time to go theelre was no other way but to go. Midorima's encouragement made Takao's dying as easy and happy as possible. At least, Takao had known that he was really loved by Midorima up until his last days.

Many would have said that Takao's last words were too selfish, Takao had given up even when Midorima had tried his best to hold on to any chances that would have come.

But both males had knwn and accepted a certain truth,

Takao was not selfish, Death is, and that would never change.

(=)

A/N : sorry for wrong grammars and typos.

I was supposed to write a completely different story but this is what happened. I'll just finish typing the next chapter for missing links then I'll update it when done.

R&R

-SerFrost


	4. Fourth way

A/N: I don't know why it is that every time I try to write aokuro I somehow end up with me doing an Akakuro, this pair is killing my lazy life.

(=)

"Akashi, you only have one month to live." Those were the words of MIdorima, the healer.

"Are you sure?" Akashi asked, wanting to be fully sure of everything. Akashi had never been afraid of deaths but he had not known that combining the possibility of death and him could make him, the emperor, scared. He's an emperor for god's sake. He had never been afraid.

Midorima nodded, "You only have one month."

"I would not die without doing something to prevent this death of mine." Akashi tried to stand but wobbly legs and weakened stamina had prevented him from doing so. "I should not be this weak."

At a timed death, many would have just cried and wound up in depression. But no, Akashi's unique in his own ways. Midorima would have tried his best to find the cure for the emperor's illness but his fear of failure prevented. The green haired guy had already tried his best once to prevent someone special to him from dying, but death is selfish, everyone should know that.

"I won't do nothing." Akashi clenched his fist, the way the whiteness had took up the color of the hand just showed on how he was holding his emotions in. Akashi tried to stand once again, this time he was able to do the process half-way, before he fell at the comfort of the bed, as if the bed have suddenly grew up with some kind of a magnet. The red heads action showed on how determined he was.

Midorima saw everything and even though he knows that the advice he's about to give would make him go to the prison and be punished for it, he had still given it.

"I know of a dark arts practitioner that can cure you."

Practice and use of dark arts had been long prohibited at their city. Anyone who get wind of someone using and practicing dark arts should report to the authorities right away. Only higher officials on their ripe old age knows the reason. Pair of red ruby eyes stared at him, scrutinizing him. It was like Akashi thinking on ways to punish Midorima for his treason and suggestion but the words that that escaped Akashi had surprised Midorima.

"Okay. Call whoever it is and assure him or her that he will be pardoned from his crimes. I shall expect the practitioner tomorrow."

Midorima nodded and silently thanked all the gods he knows for his continued safety. The problem now is to convince the said person to meet the emperor.

(=)

"Why did you think that I would help you?"

Contempt and disgust was laced in his voice, those were the words of Kuroko Tetsuya the dark arts practitioner that Midorima had mentioned to Akashi.

Kuroko's words did not wavered Midorimas's intention at all, "kuroko, let's just assume of it as repaying debts. Yours, have been long due."

Kuroko did not say anything, for he knows that only a favor can repay his debt. A debt he had made out of shear desperation. The desperation to be isolated and be free on his own and through Midorima's help it was made possible. Now, Midorima is asking for payment and he knows that there are no other ways but to say yes but that doesn't mean that he could not make any complains. There was a reason for his hidings, it was not just a useless whim.

"So?" Midorima said, breaking the silence between them. He knows that there was no way that Kuroko would not approved. It is true that he doesn't know Kuroko's true reason from hiding from the real world and refusing to use the unique and strong power of his dark arts healing but he is sure of one thing. Kuroko cannot and would not refuse once he hears the person he is about to meet and heal.

"Who is it?"

With that question, Midorima let out the one thing that Kuroko would never ever refuse.

"Akashi Seijuuro."

The name of the famous emperor was enough for Kuroko's heart to go crazy, "Akashi Seijuuro, th-…the emeror?"

Midorima nodded, "No other else."

(=)

Some may say that it was love at first sight. The first time that Akashi had seen the guy owning the comforting baby blue hair and eyes, Kuroko Tetsuya had never been out of his mind. Akashi cannot say it was love at first sight, more of like, what at first sight. It was because of the unfamiliar feelings that he had never experience to people not his relatives. What is this feeling, Akashi had asked himself.

With each passing day, when Akashi had accepted the fact that he loves the practitioner, he had always been excited for their meeting. It was on their second week of treatment that Akashi had been able to stand without Tetsuya's help and have no problem at all. Three weeks after he was the one going to Kuroko's place to get his self-treated. It was on the third week that both had admitted that they have feeling for one another.

Akashi was so happy at the emotions going through him every time he's with Tetsuya that he had not noticed the bluenette's weakening. Well, no one could really tell since Tetsuya had been using a magic of concealing the state of his body, his true self.

It was on the fourth week, that Kuroko Tetsuya had been too week to use the particular magic. It was on the fourth week that Akashi had discovered a truth and a mistake that could never be corrected. It was on the fourth week that Akashi had been fully cured and free from his illness. It was on the fourth week that Akashi had decided to ask for Kuroko's heart for marriage. And it was on the fourth week when Kuroko had died.

At Tetsuya's last seconds, Akashi cried so hard and blamed himself for Kuroko's death. And just like what he had said when he was given a timed death, Akashi said, "I would not die without doing something to prevent this death of yours."

Kuroko just smiled to him and thanked him for being at his side. Kuroko ruffled Akashi's hair, knowing that he would miss the ruby color. "You cannot cheat death, Seijuuro. No one can. But you can bribe death, I did. In exchange of your life, I offered him mine."

Kuroko's words were a true horror to Akashi. He had never seen this event coming.

"Please seijuuro, with that I have combined our life, can you go on and live your, our, life to the fullest?"

(=)

A/N: I know it's fast, just like the Romeo and Juliet chapter I would make Kuroko's point of view. Maybe I will publish Akashi's point of view on the next chap. Watch out for it.

Have you watched the ep41.5? I have seen AkaKuro and Aokuro so many times especially the one particular scene where Aomine had started skipping practice and he passed by Akashi and Kuroko(who are alone!) that was my favorite scene and also add Akashi's naked and sexy torso

-SerFrost


End file.
